Koji's digi angle
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: Summery-You know the six digidestend with the power to become digimon them selves. but what if there was one more. a digi angle. the one sent to help them on there way. But what is she hidding and what is her past with the digital world.full summery insid
1. Chapter 1

Koji's digi Angel

**Summery-You know the six digidestend with the power to become digimon them selves. but what if there was one more. a digi angle. the one sent to help them on there way. But what is she hidding and what is her past with the digital world. what secrets is she keeping from her new friends. fallow koji and his friends as they encounter this girl and her mysterious past as they continue there journey to save the digital world. will romance happen between koji and the new girl. Kojix OC**

Me:Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think

Disclaimer: i do not own digimon or any of the characters.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hikari! You have to digievolve." Gatomon said as her and a young girl named Hikari ran from Graymon. "I can't. Not while he's chasing us." Hikari said making a sharp left to avoid another hit from Graymon. "Nova Blast!"

* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"We should go this way." Takuya said as he pointed in one direction. "And I say that we go that way" Koji said pointing in another. Tommy, J.P. And the others were sitting on a rock. Waiting for the the two idiots to finish there argument. " HELP!" they heard someone scream as there was a sudden explosion. "What was that?" J.P. Asked getting up from his potion. "I don't know. But we should go check it out." Takuya said looking in the direction of the smoking tree's.

Just as the group was going to find out what was happening. A young girl stumbled out of the forest carrying a very hurt digimon. "Help me...you have to help me stop Graymon." the girl said stumbling a bit as she neared the group. "Hold on there. Lets make sure you're okay first." Koji said Helping they young girl."Thank you. My names Hikari, and this sleeping fur ball is Gatomon." Hikari said motioning to the digimon in her arms. As she introduced them Takuya took Gatomon from her gently placing her near the other digimon, as Koji held Hikari from falling. "Nice to meet you I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said as he looked back at there visitor. Introducing himself first. "And i'm Zoe Orimoto, and this is J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, and Koichi Kimura." Zoe said

introducing her self and the others that were forgotten. Except the boy with the pony tail and bandanna. "And you?" Hkari asked looking up at koji. "Thats my twin brother Koji Minamoto." Koichi said then pointing to the tree digimon with them. " And thats Bokoman, Neemon, and Patamon." "Nice to meet you young lady." "hello" "hi" the digimon said as Hikari looked at them smiling. But the happy moment was cut short by Graymon barging in. "Oh not again." Hikari said tensing a bit in koji's grip. "Don't worry Hikari. We'll take care of him. Rest up for a bit." Takuya said taking out his digivice. "No wait. Let me help. Just to distract him." Hikari said taking out a pale rose and black colored digivice. "Just be careful." Koji said Taking out his digivice looking at the wounded girl.

"Excecute Spirt Evolution!" the three called as they were surounded by a light. but when the light of data faded. It was suprising to see whom Hikari became. " T-Thats Angewomon, she's a very high level digimon." Bokomon said looking at Hikari surprised. "Um..yeah, but lets focus on Graymon and i'll explain leter." Hikari said not liking the fact they were staring. "Nova Blast!" Graymon

yelled sending fireballs fliing at everyone. "Heavens Charm." Hikari said as a cross like sheild of light apered infrount of everyone. Protecting them from harm. "Go stop him. i can't hold this up for long." Hikari manged to say as more attacks came flying twords them. both boys looked at eachother, giving a breff nodd before jumping out from behind the sheild and attacked. "Howling laser!" "Pyro punch!" Takuya and Koji called as both attackes took alot out of Graymon and making it possible so Hikari could make her move. "Sorry Graymon, Celestrial Arrow!" Hikari said forming a arrow of light pointing it strait at her friend. 'I'm sorry Agumon.' she thought as the attack decoded Graymon and turning him back into a digi egg.

After placeing Agumons egg next to Gatomon. Takuya, Koji ,and Hikari turned back to normal. Thats when the others dicided to ask quetions. "How can you turn into Angewomon? i thought only the digimon of light could." Bokomon asked Hikari as she looked at her injuered friends. "Your right. only the digimon of light can. But that digimon can no longer become the light." Hikari stated lokking at the cat. "The digital world was to damaged for her to digivolve or even her other forms. So when Ophanimon was bringing kids from the human world to the digital world. I was chosen

to become Angewomon, Nefertimon, and Magnadramon. And she brought me the ariginal digimon from the ariginal digidestand. Gatomon and Agumon. Gatomon thought me how to be her evolution ,and Agumon told me there past." she said finishing why she was able to become the other forms of light. The group looked her in the eyes taking in her story. she was like them chosen to help the digital world. but why did it feel like she was hiding something else. Hikari shifted her gaze back to the two digimon. tears filled her eyes as she looked at the trouble she caused. "and

its my fault there both hurt. Gatomon from Graymos Nova Blast attack 'cause i was to stupid not to spirit evolve when she told me to. And Agumon because i shot him with a celestrial arrow." she cryed blaming herself for everything. she knew Agumon was acting weird for awhile now and she didn't do anything to stop it ahead of time. plus she should have had listen to Gatomon no matter

what. and even though it was sort of out of character for him. Koji went over to her and held her close. "Its not your falt this happened. you didn't know what to do at the time. its okay now there safe and so are you. but go ahead and cry that way you'll feel better." he said signalling with one of his hands to set up camp. Takuya nodded know to leave the two alone for now and the group began to set up camp while Koji tryed to calm Hikari down.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Alright come here." Koji said kneeling down and leand agenst the rock. patting the open spot next to him. Hikari kneelt down and took the seat beside him. Hikari was really upset about wha had happened and Koji really didn't know what to do. he didn't even know why he was trying to calm her down in the first place. Normally he would let Zoe ot one of the others do it. but some thing in

him just told him he had to confurt her. "So Hikari. whats your favorit type of music." Koji asked hoping small talk would get her mind off the subject of her friends. Hikari just looked up at him tears still cascaded down her face showing the pain she felt. "Rock music, and C-Country." She said quietly as koji whipped her tears away. "Thats cool. do you play any instraments?" He asked

wrapping one arm around her as the air grew alittle cold. "Y-Yes. i play guitar and piano." She said looking down useing her brown hair to cover her face. " Now theres something we have in comen. i play Guitar too." her said makeing Hikari laugh a little. they were going to be great friends.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hey Takuya do you think she'll be okay?" Zoe asked glacing back at the camp where they left the two. "I'm sure they'll be finee-ahhhhhhh!" Takuya said as be tripped over somthing as he dropped the wood he was gathering. "Takuya are you okay?" Tommy asked as he looked at the guy on the ground. "Yeah, and what a backpack doing out here anyway?" Takuya asked as the other two just shruged. "Maybe its HIkari's. she probably droped it when she was running from Graymon." Zoe said as she tryed to pick up the bag. but it was to heavy. "This thig ways a ton. whats in here bricks." she said sighing. So takuya just picked it up (with difficulty) and carryed it back to camp as the otheres brought the fire wood.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After awhile of setting up the camp site. the group settled down by the fire. well mostly every one. Koji was still near the rock with a now sleeping Hikari in his lap. of coures they set up the fire near them so they wont freeze to death. "So how is she?" Tommy asked sitting down by koji. "She's okay now. but she has a slight feaver." Koji replied whipping away some tears that he missed with his bandanna. he had taken it off earlier to clean her face off of the tears. it was now soked with the salty liquid. "Hey, can i see that for a sec?" Tommy asked holding out his hand for it. Koji gave it to him watching him carfully. Tommy went over to the little streem and rinsed the bandanna out. he then folded it into a small rectangle. he then went back over to Koji and placed it on

HIkari's forhead. hopeing it would sooth the pain. "Thanks Tommy. that should help." Koji said moving a few stray hairs away from her face. "No problem. By the way do you know if that could be Hikari's bag we found." Tommy asked looking at the emblem stiched into the front and the sides of the bag. "Might be her's. it has the same symbol as the one on her pendent." he said pointing out the small crest hanging from the chain around her neck. "Maybe theres some blankets in there. Its kind of cold out."Tommy said as Hikari gave a small tremble. "That might be good." Koji agreed tighting his grip around the girl in his arms as zoe went to check the bag. "Theres about nine in here. one for each of us." Zoe said as she brgan to pass out the blankets to everyone. she

handed one of the blankets to koji,and he wrapped it aournd Hikari and himself. "you two look cute." HIs brother joked joing him. Koji just glared at him. "Not funny Koichi." he said trying to ignor the comment his brother just made. "its just kinda weird that there are two warriors of light, and one warrior of darkness." Koichi said lying down next to his brother and Hikari. Or to him Koji's first 'girlfriend'. "She's not warrior. She's an angle." Koji said blushing as he relised what just came out of his mouth. "What was that. i didn't quit catch it?" Koichi asked fully aware of what his

twin just said, and enjoying the fact that his brother might actually like some one. "nothing Koichi. Nothing at all." his twin quietly replied. Koichi just shruged and turned over faceing away from his brother. 'looks like my brother has is starting to get a crush on the little digi angle. lets see if i can get get Mr. Lone Wolf and the Angle together.' koichi thought befor going to sleep. he was going to need help on this and he knew the best person for the job.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~*

Me: so there you go please tell me what you think

Koji and Koichi: so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

me:Hi every one!

Koji: whats go you so happy?

Me: it spring break!

Koichi: good for you.

Me: any way sorry I haven't up dated in awhile I didn't have a computer that could let me post so here's the second chapter.

Koji and Koichi: xBlack_Tigerx-chan dose not own digimon

* * *

The next morning when Koji woke up. He wondered what was weighing agents he looked and saw Hikari he stiffened. But then he remembered what happened yesterday and calmed down. He smiled a little at Hikari and how gentle she looked when she slept he shook his head to clear his mind why was he thinking about her like. He barely knew her! But when Koji looked at her again

she was all that filled his mind. What was happening to him?! Only when she started to stur did he come back to reality. After making sure he didn't wake her koji relesed her needed to get up and

strech. Because at the angle he was sleeping in left him stiff. Except every time he tried to move or get up afraid to wake the angel in his arms, so he just gave up. Wait Angel?! "if you need to get up you could've just asked." Hikari said quietly as she sat up and got up. "sorry did I wake you?" Koji asked as he got up himself. Hikari handed him his bandanna as she shook her head.

"nope I woke up around the same time you did. But no one else was up so I tried to go back to sleep." koji jsut nodded as he took his bandanna back. Hikari looked areound and spotted her bag. " i see

you guys found my stuff. thank's and sorry about braking down like that yesterday. i've been under alot of stress lately. and that just pushed me over the limit." She said going over to her bag

and took out a bag of trail mix. "hungry?" she asked holding out the bag to him. Koji was about to decline but his stomic beat him to it by growling loudly. he blushed and Hikari jsut giggled. "thanks" he said and took some. she just smiled.

after a while of talking and laughing Koji spoted the crest on her neck. Hikari noticed. "what are you looking at?" she asked with quetion. "your necklace. were did you get that?" he asked her still stairing. Hikari smiled a sad smile. "It was my gradmothers. she was once here. she had a digimon partner to. not like the turning **into** a digimon, but an actual digion partner. her partner was

Gatomon." she said looking at the sky. Koji looked at the sleeping digimon then back at her. " you mean the gatomon travaling with you." he ased more like stated. Hikari noded. "when my grandma

was a little kid she and uncle Tai and there friends had to use these crest to save the digital world. from an evil digimon named Myotismon." Koji felt a little guilty about asking about it. "may i

see?" Koji asked and Hikari looked at. hesently she nodded. and handed him the pendent. he looked at it closely and traced it before smirking and handing it back to her. "looks like the digital word needs saveing alot." he said and Hikari laughed. he liked her laugh. it made him feel better after seeing her a little depresed. "well anyway lets get to wakeing the others,okay?" she asked

walking over to the sleeping group. Koji nodded and they started to wake the group. Hikari started with zoe and then went to Tommy. while Koji started wiht his brother then to Takuya then J.P.. after waking two out f the four digimon. Hikari tryed to wake gatomon. "hey Gatomon. its time to get up. we have to get moving." she whispered to the kitty digimon. gotoman just growned and turned over. "five more miniutes Hikari." she mummbled before driffting back to sleep. Hikari smirked. "Okay but your fur." after signaling Koji over. she told him her plan. "one the count of three." she said as they walked over to the little streem.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

They both called and tossed the sleeping digimon into the water. It didn't take long for her to pop her head up eather. "HIKARI! YOU KNOW I **HATE** THAT!" Gatomon yelled as she came out of the

water. but when she shook her furr clean of the water it puffed up. she looked like a humungus fur ball. that made every one crack up with fits of laughter. "oh right everyone just **laugh** at the champion level digimon." she said annoyed. "come on Gatomon, lets go defluff your fur." Hikari said recovering first. gatomon just 'huffed' and fallowed.

once everything was cleaned up and Hikari had thanked them for there help. Hikari and Gatomon (carrying Agumon's digi egg) were about to head out form the seperet group. "you know they should come with us." J.P. said as they watched the two leave. "yeah that way we could help them. it looks like they've been through alot." Tommy added. everyone nodded at this. "Plus she

could use some friends. i'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it." Koji said looking at hikari's retreating form. "you just want her to stay cause you'll miss her." Koichi whispered to so no one could hear

but him. he was about to tell him to 'shut up' but he was right. he would miss her. but why? "And it would be nice to have another girl in the group. no offence to you guys." Zoe said with a smile.

the guys understood what she ment. as much fun as the group was together she needed some girls to hang out with. "So it's settled then. Hikari join's us." Takuya said with a big smile on his

face and everyone nodded. "then lets hurry up and catch up to her." Koichi said and the group ran after her.

"Hey Hikari? Did we really have to leave." Gatomon asked looking up at the girl. Hikari sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we would only be a nusens. to them." She said then patted the little digimons

head. "But don't worry we'll see them soon." Gatomon nodded then thought of something. "you like that one boy with the Bandanna don't you?" the kitty said slyly looking at the girl. she had a

bright blush on her cheeks. "Ga-Gatomon! i don't even know him that well. though he is kind." Hikari said mummbling the last part to her self though gatomon heard. "don't worry. i won't tell your

secret. as long as i get three bags of cat nip tonight." Hikari glared at her feline friend. she was **blackmailing** her! But she knew how to haggle.

"one bag of catnip"

"Four bags"

"Two bags and some fried fish tonight." Hikari said and gatomon nodded "DEAL!" and the two shook on it. "Hey Hikari! Gatomon!" Takuya yelled grabbing the girls attention "Wait up!" he yelled.

"Huh, what is it?" she asked as the group neared. they were gasping for breath did she really walk that far? looking up she indeed had walked pretty far in a short amount of time. "We-We want yo-you to join our group." Takuya said taking a few breaths inbetween words. "Really?" she asked. Gatomon smiled first time someone has asked hikari that. "yeah, you could use some

company." J.P. said smiling at her it was a friendly smile. Koichi nuged his twin and koji went up to her. "And you could use some friends, plus Zoe would really love another girl in the group."He

said and gentaly took hold of her bags strap. she didn't stop him. she was happy to get the waight of the bag off her sholders. as Koji put it on he felt the waight of the bag. it must have waighed

at least 120 pounds. 'And she's been carrying this for how long.?' Koji thought looking over at her as she talked to Zoe and Gatomon. thats when he saw the yellowish bruse on her right

shoulder. so she had hurt her self. Soon hikari smiled and agreed to join them. "Alright then lets get going!" Takuya yelled and the group smiled as they headed down streem with there new members. Hikari, Gatomon, and Agumon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger-chan: okay so theres my update. tell me what you think.

Hikari: well i can say its good so far.

Tiger-chan: thanks hikari.

Koji:read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger-chan: hey everyone. I'm so happy that its spring break. That way I can write more.

Koji: good for you.......

Tiger-chan: whats got you so down.

Hikari: don't know he won't tell me

Tiger-cahn: poor you.

L: Whats going on here?

Tiger-chan: Hey L. nothing much just Koji being emo.

Koji: I'M NOT EMO!!!

Tiger-chan: sure you not..anyway I want to thank PuppyLoveSisters and for reviewing. So thanks a lot you two ^-^ now L. Do the disclamer.

L: Tiger-chan does not own digimon.

Tiger-chan: enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari can we stop? my paws hurt." Gatomon asked as she heaved agumons egg on her shoulders. Hikari just sighed she was tired to. "Don't worry Gatomon. Well stop soon." Zoe said and smiled a Hikari. The brown Haired girl smiled back. They had been walking for at least five hours and the break they took earlier was starting to wear off. "Why don't I carry

the egg for awhile." Tommy said holding his arms out. Gatomon smiled gladly and handed it over. "thanks Tommy that really helps........ Does any one hear rushing water?" Hikari asked and the group stopped to listen. "Yeah, I do." Koji said and the others nodded. "Lets go check out what it is." Takuya said motioning for the group to fallow.

Once they got to where the noise was coming from. They all stared in amazement. "wow" J.P. Said as he looked at the wonder in front of him. "you can say that again." patamon said. Right in front of the gang was a medium sized water fall leading to a beautiful lake. "this is amazing!"Neemon said happily. "why don't we set up camp here for tonight. It says here this

place is good for relaxing."Bokomon said reading from his little book. "Alright! A day at a lake is what everyone could use."Zoe cheered happily as everyone began setting up camp. "Hey guys I got these back at one of the villages we past thought we could use them. Looks like I was right." Hikari said going trough her bag and pulling out a few swimsuits. as she handed the guys theres

and they went to change. Zoe took this chance took talk to Hikari alone. "So Hikari,what did you do before you came here?"She asked as they waited. Hikari thought about it for a second then ansered. "Nothing really, i painted sometimes and played music. thats about it. i didn't do alot. though i did help take care of my little brother and sisiter." Hikari said looking at Zoe. "aw they must

be so cute!" The Blonde haired girl said excited. They were haveing fun adn talking about things they liked and don't. sometime something randome. but the boys were still not back yet. How long did it tack to but on a swimsuit and come back? its not like they got lost, right?

*With the boys*

"How in the world did we get lost?" Takuya asked as they fallowed Koichi through the forest. "I could have sworn it was this way." Koichi said with a nervious smile. Koji could tell his brother was up to some thing. but what? he had noticed they were walking in circles ,but he dicided not to say anything about it. this was giving him time to think. and his thoughts were mostly about hikari.'i

wonder how hikari's doing.....ghaaa why do i keep thinking about her. This is driving me CRAZY!'Koji thought mentally shaking his head. for some strange reason this one girl keeped filling his thoughts. it was agrivating. though it left him with this strange feeling. he need to talk to someone. As the others in the group talked koichi noticed his brother stuggling. was it really hard for him

to understand his feelings for Hikari? "Hey Koji whats wrong?" he asked as his twin came up to him. "Nothing really, just Hikari." Koji answered looking at the sky. "whats wrong with her?"Koichi asked this was the chanse he was looking for. "Nothings wrong with her. its just....." Koji sighed how was he going to say this. his heart speed up every time he saw her. he gets this weird

feeling around her. That she's all he thinks about! nope, he's not ever going to say that, at least not yet anyway. "You like Hikari don't you." Koji nerly jumped ten feet. he must had spaced out thinking about her again. Dang it! "What makes you say that?" He said looking at his brother. Koichi just smirked knowingly. "the way you act around her practically screams it. you cared her bag

most of the way, you glance at her every chance you get and what you said the night before, with the way you looked at her says it all." Koji looked away a small bulsh on his cheeks. cures his

brother for being so observent! though he's right. maybe he's right. maybe he did like hikari but it's way to soon to tell. "So maybe i do. i don't know." Koichi just sighed. 'I hope your having better luck then i am Zo.'

*Back with the girls*

Now i just have to fallow the plan Koichi gave me and i should be fine right, right?

`Flash Back`

_" Hey Zoe can i talk to you?" Koichi asked walking up to the young girl. "yeah what is it?" Zoe asked turning to him as they walked. "what do you see when Koji is with Hikari?" he asked and the two looked at the digidestends infrount of them. Hikari was trying to get Koji to get give her her stuff back, but Koji said 'no' and that he could carry it the rest of the way. "I don't see anything out of the ordenary." _

_Zoe said in a whisper so the others couldn't hear. "Look at there faces. what do you notice." Koichi said in the same tone. so she looked agian and she noticed it. they both had a light blush on there cheeks. she also noticed that when Koji finaly gave her the bag she winced when she tryed to put it on. "Told you you'ed hurt yourself. now let me carry it." they heard him say and Hikari reluctantly _

_handed it over. he then patted her head and said 'good girl' Hikari blushed. After awhile of akward silence between the two they started talking again. "wow. what was that about." Zoe asked turning to look at Koichi. "i think my Brother likes HIkari and Vice versa. so are you gonna help me get them together?" He asked. Zoe smiled brightly and answereed and ecsited 'yes' quietly. "okay so here's the plan i'm _

_going to talk to Koji about this situation and you do the same with hikari okay?" Zoe nodded and the plan went into action._

'End of Flash Back'

'Alright, time to set that plan into action.' Zoe thought looking at the sky. "Hey Zoe what do you think of Koji?" She heard Hikari ask and she turned the the girl. Hikari "huh." she said 'wow this is easyer then i though.' "Koji Minamoto. what do you think of him?" Hikari asked turning to her new friend. Zoe didn't know how to answer at first then thought of something. "Well When we first

meet him he wasn't really open. eventually he opened up more ,but what he did yesterday really shocked us. He barley new you and he held you and calmed you down. he never does that to anyone he doesn't really know. And today! he carryed your stuff cause you were hurt. he was really Kind and open to you.......Hikari?" Zoe asked looking at the young brunet. Hikari was blushing

madly. and when she remembered the back pack seen she blushed more (if posible.). "So how do you feel about him?" Zoe asked makin gthe gilr twitch. hikari Placed a hand over she fastbeating heart. 'What are my feelings for him? Do i Really Like Koji? Well maybe i do like him, but its to soon for me to know for sure.' she thought still blushing. "well?" Zoe asked courious looking. Hikari

sighed. "Well I--" "Hey were back!" Takuya shouted scarring the heck out of the two sitting there and cutting Hikari off. "He-Hey guy's" Zoe said still startled and she was just about to know how Hikari felt about Koji.

As Hikari started to put the clothes into the bag her blush started to fade. well at least she thought. thats when she realized even hearing his voice will set her heart beating fast. mostly when

he's worried about her and his voice is soothing with that kind look. she shook her head. the blush was already on its way back ,and she sounded like a love sick fan girl. she mentaly shudered. thoughs are scary people to deal with. now she only had one more set of clothes to put away.

"Becareful not to get lost. okay?" She heard a familiar voice say. looking up she saw Koji sanding over her his clothes streched out to her. she slightly blushed again. she's been dong that alot lately another first. "Okay. but why would we get lost?" She asked placeing his clothes into her bag with the others. she then stood up and turned to him. "Well on our way back koichi wanted to

lead us. we wond up walking in ciricles." He said hikari smiled and gave a little laugh. he smiled too he really liked that laugh. it suited her. placeing his hand on her head he said " promise me." Hikari's blushed darkened a bit but she nodded. "I Promise." Koji smiled and removed his hand "good girl." his eyes were kind as he watched them leave. he could still feel the warth he felt when

he placed his hand on her. 'geez what is wrong with me' he thought with a sigh before turning back to the guys.

as the girls left to change. the guys just talked about randome things till they the girls waked into the camp. "Hey guys." Zoe said as her and Hikari neered. when they guys turned around the older one's blushed and little tommy just smiled. "you two look great" Tommy said smiling at the girl. 'I'll say.' the guys thought a blush still noticeable. Zoe had on a Light Purple one-piace with

a white and silver disign ,and Hikari has on a Midnight blue one-pieace with a black and silver disign."thanks guys" Hikari said with a smile and a light blush. Koji just staired at Hikari. she looked nice in the swinsuit. his blush darkened he did not just think that.

"well why are we just sitting around here for. come on lets go swimming!" Zoe said running over to the water and jumpping in. the others then fallowed sute and

jumped in as well. except Hikari, Koji ,and tommy. "Why aren't you going in?" Tommy asked the two beside him. Hikari just smiled. "Well who else is going to set up the towls. now may i ask why aren't you going in?" Hikari asked kindly to tommy. He looked down. "I'm alittle bit afraid of the water." he said ashamed. hikari just patted the boys head ,and then she went to her bag and

started digging through it. "Now i know i put it in here some were." She said as she keep looking in her stuff. "What are you looking for?" Koji asked kneeling beside Hikari. "I got something else. thinking we might need it as well and.....ah here it is." she said as she pulled out a White flotty. "Here just blow it up and your set to go." she said and handed it to him. tommy smiled happily and

took it over to the lake. "Thanks!" Tommy called over his shoulder. Hikari just smiled. "You think of everything don't you." Koji said looking at tommy blow up the flottie. "No, i guess you can call it an older sisters instincs. i knew if we every went swimming he would need it." she said the put a set of towls in font of Koji. " now are you going to help with getting the towls set up or not." Koji

just smiled and took the towls. for some reason their towl were right by eachother. "Hey if you two are done setting up. why don't come in and swim!" J.P. yelled calling them over. Koji let out a small chuckle. "well shall we?" Koji asked exstending his hand out to her. Smiling she took lightly took it. "sure." as his hand closed over her's the walked over to the lake.

The day went by slowly. the group play some water games. Hikari had gotten a inflateble beach ball so they played valey ball too. Gatomon just watched from the side lines not wanting to get wet again. "Oh come on Gatomon. the waters fun." Patamon said happily flotting by. 'easy for you to say your not a cat.' she thought before going back to looking at fish. Neemon and Bokomon

were just sitting in the sun enjoying the warmth and the quietness. "KYAAAAA!" well so much for quiet. looking up they saw the girls getting splashed by Takuya and Koji. apperintly the girls stoll there stuff. "Come back here takuya yelled chaceing Zoe through the water in the shallow end. She was easly dogging his grabs. while hikari ran over to were the water fall was. J.P. who was

slightly upset that Zoe was spending so much time with Takuya and not him, Koichi, tommy, and the other digimon just watch this play out.

*With Takuya and Zoe`*

"Get back here Zoe!" Takuya yelled as he chased the blonde girl infront of him. she had some how managed to get his goggles from him ,and now she refused to give them back. "Try, Try ,Try as you might. your not getting them back." she called moveing farther away. she was dodging every time he grabbed for them. geeze this was getting annoying. " give me them or else." Takuya said

as he caught up to her. "Or else whaaa-aaaahhhh!" Zoe screamed as Takuya grabbed her from behind. After taking a few breaths he held his hand out. one arm stillaround her so she wouldn't escape. "Now..g-give me my-my goggles b-back." he said gasping. zoe blushed at the closeness but gave him his goggles. after awhile of catching his breath he to noticed how close they

were. "S-Sorry i didn't mean to get that close." Takuya said blushing as he let her go. "It-Its okay." She mummbled and moved away. So they stood like that in akward silence for a few miniute blushing liek crazy. "I-I think we should get back to the others." Zoe said making her was twords the poeple watching the show. Takuya nodded and mummbled a small "yeah."

*With Koichi and the others.*

"NO! HOW DARE HE MAKE MY ZOE BLUSH!" J.P. yelled making the six around him sweat drop. "well anyway, have you guys seen Koji or Hikari?" Tommy asked looking around the lake. there was no sight of them. 'Oh great! and i wanted to make sure thoughs two are okay. now that i think about it. Zoe and Takuya are starting to act like my borhter and our new friend Hikari.' Koichi

thought looking at the two blushing teens infront of him. "Hey there they are. There over there neer the waterfall"Gatomom said pointing in the direction of the other two. "well that cuts the show in half." Patamon said the others noded. "you do know thats a violation of there privicy." Bokomon said. he had a light sun burn. what was he there parent, even though that coment was true. 'I

wonder what thoughs two are up to' Koichi thought looking at the waterfal. thats when Neemon slaped Bokomon on the back saying "oh don't be such a party pooper." the group started to laugh as the book worm of a digimon ran around screaming. poor him...

*with Hikari*

Hikari was sitting near a little pond in the cave that she found that was illuminated from a sky light above her. " Now he won't find me for awhile." She said looking into the water. why did you even start this game? well it was fun and zoe and her had planed this cause thoughs two were sitting there like a lump on a log.

*flash back*

_"Hey Hikari i got a plan to get thoughs two up and going." Zoe said as her and Hikari looked at the two lazy boys just sitting and talking. Hikari smiled "I'm all ears whats the plan." _

_(Takuya and Koji)_

_"So you like her right?" Koji sighed this was the uptenth time takuya has asked if he liked Hikari. "Maybe takuya, Just a Maybe." Ever sence he spoted him glanceing at her he wound not SHUT UP. "Hey guys what'cha up to." Hikari asked as her and Zoe neared. " Nothing really just taking." Koji answered smiling at Hikari; she smiled back. That Takuya noticed. "What were you taking about?" Zoe asked _

_this made takuya smile. "Oh nothing just If Koji li-mmmmmmmph." He never got to finish cause Koji covered his mouth. "Nothing important." Koji said glaring at takuya before releasing him. he just smiled sheepishly. "Well anyway we have a quetion for you." Zoe said with a smile. the boys got a little saspitous. " What is it." Hikari smiled more. "We were just wondering if you guys....Want'ed your _

_stuff back!" She yelld as her and Zoe took Koji's Bandanna and Takuya's Goggles. _

*end Flash back*

Hikari laughed quitely at that. that began the chase that lead her here. she woundered if he found this place yet and if.......what was that! Hikari looked twoard the water and what she saw

scared her. it was a dark shadow. and it didn't belong to her. it was like the shadow that........no she must not remember that day. her grandmother. when she looked back into the water the shadow was getting closer. thats when she heard the laughing. she froze. it was the same as the one before. 'NO NOT AGAIN. GRANDMA!'

*with Koji*

He had been seaching for almost 20 miniutes. where was she! it took him another few miniutes to find her but he did. But when he saw her she was white as a ghost. she was staireing at the water with fear. "Hikari?" he asked moveing closer to her. she didn't answer. he sighed what was she afraid of? "Hikari? Come on are you okay?" He asked placeing a hand on her sholder. he felt

her flinch and turn to face him. " K-Koji?" She said they hugged him. she was shaking! what ever was in that water really scared her. "Hikari whats wrong." he asked rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "The- the water! i saw something like a-a shadow. it-it reminded me of my-my gandmother!" She said as her grip tightened. he held her closer. what happend to her grandmother

that caused her to freak out like this? "Do you want to talk about." Koji asked soothingly; she shook her head. he understood. when he thought his mother died he didn't want to talk about it eather. "Will you tell me one day?" He asked. Hikari pulled back a bit to look him in the eye. She saw she could trust him. but not now the pain was still fresh even now. She nodded "yes one

day." Koji smiled and held her again. at lest she trusted him with that. she would tell him one day what caused her such pain. they sayed like that for awhile till she was ready to go back. she had a light blush and so did he but the didn't mind. he was just happy she was okay. and she was happy she can trust him with anything.

*later*

later that night when the gang was back together. they were taking about the day they had and how fun it was while they ate the fish the guys cought. "Hey! look at that its a pegasus." Tommy said hikari giggled. "Acutally its Pegasusmon the...." "The Wings of hope, he's the armur digievolution of patamon. used by one of the arigonal digidestends." Hikari said interupting Bokomon.

everyone staired at her. "How do you know that? did gatomon tell you?" J.P. asked. hikari looked at gatomon then to everyone. "Let me guess your grandmother?" Koji said from beside her. She just looked at him and nodded. "your grandmother?!" everyone said alittle serprised. koji smirked he was the only one who new. but this isn't the information he really wanted. he wanted to

know what happened to her grandmother to cause her to be that scared. he shivered even if he was in is normal clothes again. the look of fear on her face chilled him. he never wanted her to be like that again. he glanced at her as she told her tale. she looked much better. there was color to her fave again and she was cheerful once again. he was happy to see that. still insure of his

feelings though. "So your grandmother and her friends came here, and saved the digital world?! " Zoe asked still shocked. hikari nodded the looked at gatomon. the little kitty digimon was smiling remembering the days she traviled with kari and now she traviled with her grandagther Hikari. "yeah and i'm named after her too. i know about Pegasusmon from T.K. his digimon was patamon."

Hikari said and the little blue eyed digimon smiled. "Like me!" he exclamed. hikari laughed. "Yes like you and T.K. was the Digidestand if hope. him,my grandmother the digidestend of light, and there friends saved the digital world. the first time was with my uncle Tia and his gang, then T.K. and Kari and there firends." "And now us!" Takuya said happily the group bursted with

laugheter. "yes now its our turn." they all smiled at eachother. they were becoming great friends. and maybe for some just a little bit more. when it was time to sleep hikari was fast asleep inbetween Koji and Koichi. Koji was still up for alittle bit. and looked at hikari moving a few sray hairs away from her face. she smiled in her sleep. then he fell asleep himself.

'Now things are starting to get interesting.' koichi thought with a smile. to think his brother might get a girlfriend out of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger-chan: there you go chapter three. i hope to get four up soon.

Koji: this chapter was actually good.

Hikari: *Shock* you ....you actually gave a complement!

Tiger-chan: I know shocker.

Koji: *Glare*

Tiger-chan: so anyway i need some help from you guys out there. who should Zoe be with i ariginally planed to pair her with takuya but now i think she might be good with Koichi so please help me.

L.: Read and Reveiw.

Tiger-Chan: thank you ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Tiger-chan: okay …....now i'm tired

Koji: I wonder why?

Tiger-chan: oh hush you! Anyway I want to introduce you to my best friend and sister xShadowWolfx

Shadow: hey everyone!

Tiger-chan: so i'm still unsure about the pairing so I might do a random draw.

Shadow: 'Sweat drop' um.......some one do the disclamer

Koichi: we will.

Koji and koichi: Tiger-chan does not own digimon. But she does own Hikari and two new characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night hikari didn't get any sleep. She was having the worse nightmare in the history of nightmares. It was about what happened to her grandmother.

dream*

_hikari was running as fast as she could to get away but the voice just echoed from everywhere. "you can't escape Hikari. Mwahahahaha. You'll never get away. I'll get you, i'll get you." the voice contiued to laugh. Hikari was afraid this was the same voice she heard when the insedent happened. But what was the voice it sounds familiar. "you must never tell what happened to the power of light. Not to anyone _

_you hear." hikari heard her grandmother's voice say. Hikari ran to it the light shining. "Grandma! Grandma come back!" She screamed the the shadows cut her off. She screamed again. Why did this happen. Why her! But she new she was not the only one. the descendant of hope had the dreams to and her twin sister who had courage. But right now she was alone and facing the darkness. _

_"Somebody! Please __Help ME! PLEASE!" she screamed. Soon the darkness was right behind her. She tried to run faster. "Yuuki! "you'll never get away!" the voice laughed just as it swallowed her._

Dream*

Hikari sat up her face was pale as anything and tears threatened to fall. Where was the light when you needed it. She let out a quiet sob as she pulled her knees to her and cried. She tried to keep it quiet but falled a little as Koji twitched a little in his sleep then opened his eyes. When he saw hikari crying he quickly sat up. "Hikari? Whats wrong?" he asked quietly placing a had on her

shoulder. the said girl just looked up at him. he finched. there was so much pain in her eyes, sadness. it hurt him too. he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Was it about what you saw today......and........and your grandmother." he asked softly. Hikari flinched but nodded as her tears stained his shirt. his grip tightened. he'd been right. koichi the woke to see the scean infront of

him. "What happend?" he asked looking at the girl with worry. Koji looked at hikari then to his brother. "she had a ...a nightmare." Koji said. hikari flinched. koji looked at her again. how bad was that nightmare to her. Koichi looked around the camp then back to the two infront of him. "lets go some where were we can talk without waking the others." he said getting up and walking over

to the trees. Koji nodded and picked Hikari up bridal-style she was suprisingly light. Hikari gave a small yelp but did nothing. he slightly smirked when he saw her small blush through the tears on her face. he'd have to clean it off walking for a bit they stoped at a small rock formation. placeing hikari down on one the smooth rocks. Koji took off his bandanna and started to whipe

the remaning tears away. "What happend? maybe we can help." Koichi said sitting beside her. Hikari tured to look at him. looking into his eyes and seeing she could trust him she sighed. "its time i told you some of the story......not....not about the insedent. but i will tell you about the shadows and the two people i came here with." she said as koji took the other set by her side. though a

little bit cloder the Koichi was. "the shadows. well i'm not sure what they are but for some reason there after me and two of my friends. there names are Yuuki and Roes-mary or Rosey for short." hikari said looking at the moon. the twins looked at with quetion. "The shadows work for some evil digimon i think. i'm not really sure but the voice i heard in my dreams..." she shiverd adn not

from the cold. though Koji did shed his jacket and handed it to her. she smiled a small smile and thanked him, putting it on. koichi had to do alot not to smile a smile saying he new something. that would only ern him a glare. "but thats all i really know. my twin knows more and our best friend Rosey." Hikairi said with a small sigh. the boys eyes widend. "you have a twin!" the said in unison

shocked. "yes just like you to are twins me and yuuki are twins (not really, me and my friend who's like my sister. act like twins so much they even mix our names up.). except different hair color and a slight different eye color. our names also mean Courage and Light. Yuuki and Hikari. but anyway my sister has Dark raven color hair and deep green eyes while i have chocolate brown hair

and brown eyes. she also wears a blue shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it with a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of black and blue shoes. she wears a cross necklace and blue and black bracelets. she's the same hight as me. just more um.....how do i put this quiet. though mess with any of her friends and your dead. she's more like uncle Tai more then anything." the two nodded

okay really weird twin moment here. "sounds like a female takuya." Koji said and they started to laugh. " and your friend Rosey?" Koichi asked as they returned there gaze to her. she smiled a giggled. "she's a good friend of ours, the best! she has brown eyes with blue tint to it. black hair. Always in two ponytails on the side with the rest flowing free. (think misa-misa from death

not..but longer.) shes short to maybe bit shorter that takuya maybe up too his chin I guess. and get this she's T.K.'s grandaughter. so we've known each other for along time. she wears a pair of dark blue jeans and black tank top with silver sequins in the shape of a moon and a star. simple pair of dark blue sneakers and a short sleeved blue hoodie. I always have a black cap on so that

too. A necklace that's a cresant moon with a crystal stone in the center. I wear it like a choker. And a pair of glasses. her Personality is well, she's funny,random,easily ** off, easy to get along with, always hassome kind of advice no matter how stupid." Hikari said giggling at the memory of the last guy who ticked her off. "She sounds....cute." Koichi said there was a small tinge of pink

on his cheeks. Hikari and Koji looked at him. they smiled and looked at eachother then laughed. "What? What?!" Koichi asked looking at them as they luaghed. "You...you have a cru-crush on Rosey!" Hikari said thorugh fits of giggles. the blush on Koichi's cheeks grew times tree. "No-no! anyway i see your feeling better, so-so um i'll see you guys at camp." He said getting up casting a

small smile at Hikari before leaveing. "Well now i know my brother likes some one. kind of" Koji said sighing and Hikari leand aganset his shoulder. she waas really tured now. "Looks like your ready to crash." Koji said placeing his arm around her. it wasn't really a romanic jester. more of a friend thing though he wished it was. kind of. "Yeah, but *yawn* i'm afraid to...well you know."

she mummbled as her eye lids droped a bit. Koji chuckled picking her up bridle-style once again. she squeeked and laughed with him as he spun her a bit. "yes i know so how about i sing you to sleep." he suggested his lips near her forhead. she blushed but nodded. Koji smiled then began to hum a song her created. she loved it and fell asleep smiling. koji smiled as he continued to hum

even though she was so cute. so he jently kissed the top of her head. and he got then sent in her hair. she smelt like lilacs and vinilla. he liked it. he stoped humming as he entered the camp and placed hikari on her blanket. he moved his closer to her and then laid down be side her. some how in there sleep Koji pulled Hikari into his arms protectivly and one of her hands meet Koichi's in a

friend like manner. Zoe had woken that night too. and looked at Takuya and J.P. her heart was a little torn. who was she going to choose. Takuya or...or J.P. as she thought about it she fell asleep. though she was happy for her new friend hikari. she was getting closer to the one she like. she'd have to ask her for advice later. when the sun was up.

(some were else near the gang)

two figures ran as fast as the could into the night. behind them was a fox like digimon. "Come on! hurry before she catches up!" a Girl with black hair and browish blue eyes yelled as she looked at her friend. "I know! I know! we have to find Hikari! Ahhhhhh...and FAST" another girl said aas her long raven hair spred around her as she ran. the dogged attacks till the sun rose.

"there! over there she's over there!" the First girl said pointing. the other Girl smiled. "Hikari! Hikari over here!" she yelled just as the fox cought up. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH"

(back to the gang)

"Hikari! Hikari over here!" a voice said making Hikari look up. her eyes widened as she saw them, her friends. "GAHHHHHHHHHH" she heard the scream and ran over in their direction. she could feel the twins right behind her. they had seen them too ."Hikari! Koji! Koichi! wait up" she heard them call but she just continued to run till she reached her destanation. as she kneelt down to her

two injured firends she tryed to hold back tears. man has she been doing that alot too."Hikari? Who are they." Takuya asked as the rest of the group neered. Hikari just asked him to help them up. then she'ed tell them. so takuya picked up the one that resembled Hikari the most, and Koichi picked up the other girl. he already knew who it was. "so how are they?" Tommy asked as he

heard Gatomon gasp. "there names are Yuuki, my twin ,and our best friend Rose-mary" she said looking to the attacker. "and that is another of our friends. Kyuubimon. but just like agumon she's been coruptied." the gang just saired. what are they going to do now. but three out of the 13 knew what to do as they took out their digivices. they had to defeat kyuubimon like they did

Agumon. "Hikari....Wait" "Let us help." Hikari turned to the two and nodded. then turned back to Kyuubimon and the two of them took out their digivices. and together they called out.

"EXCECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger-chan: so there. chapter 4 sorry its short i promise 5 will be longer. oh and the character Rose-mary belongs to my friend Lizzie!

Lizzie: hi!

Shadow: hi

Koji: great another hyper girl.

T,S,L: SHUT UP!

Koichi: that wasn't nice brother. *laughs and Takes a bite out of a chocolate bar.*

Lizzie: is that....chocolate?

Koichi:*nods*

Lizzie: Give me some! *chases him around the room.*

Koji: GOOD LUCK BRO! HA

Hikari: Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Tiger-Chan: hey guy's whats up!

Shadow: nothing really. But Lizzie did catch Koichi. He shared the chocolate.

Lizzie: yay!

Mello: hey has anyone seen L?

T,S,L:..........................no and where did you come from?

Mello: just walking by.

Koichi: * Walks in with a chocolate bar. * hey guys.

Mel and Lizz: is that chocolate?

Koichi: (nods and steps back )aw crap not again! (runs away)

Mel and Lizz: CHOCOLATE! ( chases)

Tiger-Chan: that boy is never going to get a break.

Koji: Tiger-Chan dose not own digimon watches his brother get chased)

Koichi: HELP!

___________________________________________________________________________________

After the light faded they were as shocked to see what Yuuki and Rosy turned into just like with Hikari.

"Th-Thats Rosemon and Sakuyamon." Bokomon said. The two girls slightly blushed. "we'll explain later." they said just as Kyuubimon sent one of her fox tail infernos our way. We dogged. "so whats the plan?" Yuuki asked with a smirk. Hikari smirked back. "Alright here's the plan. Me and Yuuki with restrain Kyuubimon with ivy hug and heavens charm, then Koji and Takuya can use

there attacks to weaken her. Finally Rosy will turn her back into a digi egg with amethyst wind." she said and the guys nodded. Kyuubimon didn't look too happy about that and used dragon wheel and charged at them. But was blocked by Hikari's heavens charge and Rosy's crystal sphere causing Kyuubimon to jump back. "now!" Hikari shouted as they dropped the shield. "Ivy hug!"

"Heaven's charm!" Hikari and Yuuki called as vines and golden rings surrounded the fox like digimon. She fought agents it, it held. That gave Koji and Takuya there chance to attack. fire and ice flew every were as it hit the fox. "Good job you guys she's week enough." Hikari said to the two boys. she then turned to her friend. "Alright. now you go Rosy." But Rosy just stared at the hurt

digimon. "I-I can't Renamon is my friend our friend." She said looking at her friends. Hikari gave a knowing smile. "I know, but right now she's in pain from what ever corrupted her. i felt the same way when i had to do that to Agumon." She said making her two friends eyes widen they turned and noticed Gatomon holding a large digi egg. "now will you help her?" Hikari asked and Rosy

nodded and held her arms in front of her. "Amethyst Wind!" she called and a bunch of Purple crystals shot out and hit Kyuubimon. it worked as she started to turn into an egg. but before she did she sent an attack that hit Hikari and undid her transformation. "Hikari!" the group yelled as Koji caught her. she groaned in pain as the remaining four changed back. Yuuki and Rosy quickly ran

over to their friend, but as Rosy ran she some how tripped over air. (A/n Lizz: It happens Tiger:.........) lucky for her Koichi caught her and helped her up. blushing Koichi said "A little clumsy aren't we?" smiling as he held her. blushing also rosy nodded. "Yeah, thanks for catching me."she said as he let go. he just nodded at a lost for words as they made there way to their friends. "Hikari?

are you okay?" Koji asked softly as he held her like he did last night. Hikari looked up at him and nodded. Koji not buying it gently place her down, and as soon as her feet made contact to the ground the she collapsed. only to be supported by the arm still around her waist. "I knew you weren't okay." Koji said picking her back up. she blushed despite the pain. "Looks like were staying

here for the night again." Takuya said to the group, but Yuuki just shook her head. "Nope we know a better place for Hikari to heal at. right Rosy,Hikari." the said girls looked at her for a moment before it sunk in. "Really! there!" they exclaimed in unison. Yuuki nodded leaving the rest of the group confused. "What are you guy's talking about?" tommy asked the question going through

everyones minds. the girls just smirked. "Do you guys like hot springs?" the three said together. that just left the group even more confused then before. what did they mean by that?

___________________________________________________________________________________

now there group was walking in the direction were there was supposedly a set of Trailmon tracks. Hikari was riding piggy-back on Koji's back as they walked though the forest. insisting she walk, but every time Koji would say no she was too hurt. Takuya was talking to Yuuki on directions and what not while he carried Hikari's bag (with trouble). while Yuuki carried her own with the crest of

courage on it. While Koichi and the others talked to Rosy about different things as she carried her bag the that had the crest on Hope embroidered on it and a guitar case. that one had Hikari's symbol on it. "Here let me carry the guitar." Koichi said reaching for the strap. Rosy obliged and let him. one bag full of stuff was enough for her. the group laughed and talked and they had fun

meeting there new friends. But it was now getting dark and they had to set up camp. stopping at a nice spot the group began doing there part to make camp. "Stay here I'll be right back." Koji said placing Hikari down gently on a already laid out blanket. she sighed. "Your treating me like a little kid." She said slightly pouting. Koji just gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry. i just don't want you

hurting you self. So stay here." He said then surprising her by kissing the top of her head. she blushed brightly as he left. but what she didn't know was that he had done that the night before.

(Koichi and Rosy)

"So what are you looking for?" Koichi asked as he was guided through the forest by Rosy. she was looking left and right for something. "its a kind of tree. it has these green apples on it. and you have to cook them. Ah ha there it is!" she exclaimed dragging the poor boy behind her. As they neared the tree rosy let go of his hand. "wow there so many of them!" she said happily as Koichi

chuckled slightly. Walking up to a branch Rosy reached for one. But sadly for her she was to short. "dang it! Come on arms reach!" she muttered stretching as much as she could, but still she couldn't reach it. Koichi chuckled once again as he came up behind her and pulled one of the apples off. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked handing it to her with a kind smile. Rosy just blushed

slightly as she took it. "yeah thanks, again. Can you help me get the rest?" "Sure. You can-wait what are you doing?" Koichi asked her confused. "I'm getting the food. Doi, Just use your vest to catch them. There meat apples so don't worry about bruising them." Rosy smiled down at him. She had climbed the first big branch of the tree and started to pick the apples. Koichi held his vest

open and caught the fast falling apples. Rosy tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh yeah laugh it up. Come on this should be enough." He tied up the bundle. He looked up in the tree seeing a nervous looking Rosy still there. "Well come on." He laughed. "I'm stuck..." she whispered. He tried not to laugh and she just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just help me get down please." she begged.

"Okay, here put your foot in my hand and I'll help ease you down." He offered. She nodded and stepped down. But Rosy being Rosy...slipped.(Lizzie: Happens more than you think...) She started to fall backwards he tried to keep her steady but they just kept flailing around. Koichi thought fast and moved his hand so he could catch her. They fell backwards landing on the floor. They

groaned in pain and tried not to laugh. Rosy's laugh was muffled by Koichi's shoulder. He turned to ask her a question just as she was going to get up. There faces brushed against each other. Her lips gently kissing the corner of his. They bolted up and sat a few feet away from each other. Rosy's face burning red, and Koichi's just as bad. "Ummm...maybe we should get back now..."

Koichi offered. Rosy just nodded her head and they both reached for the bundle of apples. there hands brushed and they pulled back. "You take them. It's your vest..." Rosy blushed. He nodded and they started the awkward walk back. Neither realizing they wished Rosy didn't miss.

(Takuya and Yuuki)

"So you and Hikari are twins?" Takuya asked as they gathered fire wood. Yuuki just nodded. They were just talking about random things as they walked like what books they liked and what they found interesting. "you know, you can let me carry some of the wood." Yuuki said as she looked at the bundle in Takuya's arms. He was trying to act all macho. But She saw right through it. "No

its okay, I got it-ahhhh!" he yelled as he tripped causeing the wood to fly everywhere. This made Yuuki laugh. That was a great feat in one day. It was very hard to get this girl to laugh. Takuya scratched his the back of his head nervously. As they picked up the wood "and I thought Rosy was clumsy." Yuuki giggled as the continued to pick up the wood. Takuya smiled at her and said that

happens to him a lot. This made Yuuki giggle again.

(at the camp)

as the group sat and ate they had fun. Yuuki had earlier dressed Hikari's wounds after the boys had left. And she was almost okay. "so tomorrow some of us will spirit evolve and carry some of

the groups to the tracks so we can get to your friends place faster."Zoe said as she took a bit of her meat apple. The three girls nodded. Koji was sitting next to Hikari a little closer then before. He was worried about her wounds. From what Yuuki said they were pretty bad. "Don't worry its not that much farther. But this will cut time in half." Rosy said from her spot by Koichi. The group

nodded and continued to eat. Questions were thrown out about 'what should be done' or 'who was going with whom.' and stuff like that. "hey do you guys want to hear some music?" Gatomon said brining over Hikari's guitar. "Sure, that would be great!" Neemon said as the group agreed. The tree girls smiled as Hikari unzipped the case of her guitar. Wincing as she did so. Koji sighed

and took the case from her. Doing the rest and handing it to her. She smiled and thanked him she opened the little pocket of the case and pulled out a ocean blue guitar pick. She tuned the guitar as her two friends took a seat beside her. "this one is our favorite song. Thought its in spanish."Yuugi said as the song began.

(Hikari)

A La Nanita nana, nanita ella, naita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bandito sea

(Yuuki)

A La Nanita nana, nanita ella, naita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bandito sea

(all)

Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora

rusenor que en la selva cantando llora

calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A La Nanita nana, nanita ella,

(Rosy)

A La Nanita nana, nanita ella, naita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bandito sea

(all)

Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora

rusenor que en la selva cantando llora

calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A La Nanita nana, nanita ella,

the group clapped as the song finished. Koji never new hikari was that good with music. Not even the group knew she liked music. Well, Yuuki and Rosy. " that was amazing!" Zoe said as Koji put away the guitar along with the pick. "yeah, where did you guys learn to sing like that?" Takuya asked as Yuuki re took her seat by him. The girls just laughed. "Its natural." they said. More

questions were asked again. And the girls answered with ease. There were a few laughs here and there. The group was having so much fun they almost forgot to go to sleep. But eventually they did. Koji once again fell asleep with Hikari in his arms. He felt very protective of her right now. Due to her weakened state. He didn't was anything to happen to her. Koichi his twin had also fallen

sleep the same was, only with rosy in his arms. Man and he thought what happened to day would make him blush. Just wait till he gets Yuuki she had fallen asleep really close to Takuya. But not as close as the other two yet. But as everyone had a nice dream. The girls where having a nightmare. The same one that has been hunting them sense they where called here. Even a

little bit before what was causing them this pain. Who could do that to them?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger-chan: there i hope thats good. i've been busy lately and thanks lizz for helping with your part.

Lizz: No prob.

Tiger: i'll make sure that next time i'll make the yuuki and takuya parts longer. by the way you and mello cought Koichi?

Lizz: yup! and the chocolate was yummy! ^-^

Tiger: lol

Koji: read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Tiger-chan: Hi everyone were back after such a long time!

Koji: why is she so happy?

Liz:she's happy about Yue.

henry: that would do it.

tiger: oh shut it henry. yup let me introduse our friends. yue reed, gardian of the clow. and Henry kimura. DISCLAMER

Twins: tiger-chan does not own digimon or the characters.

Hikari: she only owns me, yuuki and rosy-mary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Over the river and through the mammothmon**

The next day everyone woke up to a very loud scream....

"GAHH!!! PERVERT!!!" Yuuki yelled and kicked Takuya. He flew and hit into a tree.

"Nice wake up call. What happened?" Zoey asked rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"That...That...Pervert was snuggling me close like a freaking teddy bear!!" Yuuki stuttered out.

"Ohh shut up you know you liked it." Rosy smirked and stretched her stiff neck.

"Did not..." Yuuki pouted as Tommy went over to see if Takuya was okay.

After the...scene everyone got up and started walking again. Rosy held on to Renamon's egg and gently stroked its surface. Who could be doing this to them. Causing them to come back and go through the same things all over again. But this time everything being worse.

"Hello!!" JP Yelled at them all.

"Huh?" The girls answered in unison.

"You guys were spacing out. You all okay?" Tommy asked them.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us Tommy. Were okay." Yuuki smiled.

"Its okay Tommy just....rethinking some things" Rosy sighed and hugged Renamon's egg close.

"Don't worry guys. We'll figure this out in the end." Gotomon smiled looking up a them.

"Awww thanks Gotomon!" Rosy smiled and gave the cat a one armed hug.

"Rosy....Can't....Breathe...." Gotomon gasped.

Everyone laughed and continued walking. Unknown that they were being watched.

________________________________________________________________

He watched them from the dark mist before him...

"Enjoy it while you can little ones....you'll feel my pain soon enough." A booming laughter filled air.

________________________________________________________________

"Koji!" Hikari groaned.

"What? You were wobbly." Koji said adjusting Hikari on his back.

She just tripped over a root. Koji being fidgety since she insisted on walking. The girls started to giggle at the sigh and Hikari blushed a bit from it.

"Shut it or I'll spill your secrets." She warned.

The girls shut up and everyone else laughed. After a good hour or two of fighting Koji let Hikari down with the exception she'd tell him when she's tired. Rosy held a smirk on her face and she started to plan. Yuuki noticed and nudged her friend. Rosy winked and nudged her head to the two in front of them. Koichi catching on along with Zoey. The four began to plot. After another hour or so the finally reached the tracks.

"Finally." Takuya sighed exhausted.

"Wimp" Gotomon sighed.

"Okay. Now lets see here what was his name again?" Hikari tapped her temple trying to think.

"Who's name?" Tommy asked.

"I remember now! AGLER TRAILMON!!" She yelled out.

"Yikes! Gezz any louder?" JP said covering his ears.

"Sorry. Hey look here he comes!" She apologized and started to wave to the upcoming trailmon.

"Hey thats the trailmon that brought me here." Koji said as the trailmon came closer.

"Nice to know you remember me kid. Hey...you guys look familiar." Agler Trailmon eyed the girls.

"Yeah you brought us places before." Rosy smiled and went to the coach area of the trailmon.

"Okay then where too?" He asked.

"The hot springs please." Hikari said and climbed into the coach....with koji's help.

They all climbed in and The Trailmon took off. They all sat quietly enjoying the comfort of sitting. They decided to play a small game of Scerades till they reached there destination. So far Koji and Hikari weren't really paying attention more like fighting one another and the others impersonated them.

"Koji....I will hurt you." Hikari warned.

"Sorry for being a bit concerned you took a big hit yesterday and could barely walk. Might just be a brotherly instinct but your hurt." Koji countered.

"Thanks for caring but I've been through worse." She sighed and gave him a small smile, "I'm okay. You worry about me too much the real task at hand will be harder."

"She has a point." Bokomon said as he flipped through the book.

She giggled a bit and he shook his head. Still trying to figure out why he cared so much. 'Maybe...I do like her....' he thought as she watched everyone play.

"Okay one word. Ummm....Tusks?" Zoey said as Rosy acted it out.

She nodded and continued. She used her arm to make a trunk and stomped around.

"Ohhh I know your an elephant!" Tommy cried out cheerful.

She shook her head and flapped her hands next to her head..

"Ummm...Elephant bird?" Takuya asked scratching his head.

She shook her head again and repeated her steps. Everyone sighed and gave in.

"Okay just tell us we don't get it." JP sighed.

"Ehh I thought i was pretty clear." Rosy shrugged.

"What were you?" Hikari asked now curious.

"That." She said and pointed out the window.

Everyone looked out and sweat dropped. Yuuki turned to Rosy and rubbed her temples.

"Rosy sweetie...why didn't you just say. A HERD OF MAMMOTHMON WERE CHARGING AT US!!!" Yuuki shouted.

"I don't know...i thought it was more fun." She shrugged.

"Rose-mary....." Hikari growled.

Rosy just smiled and gave an innocent smile. Hikari smacked Rosy in the back of the head and sighed. Just then the trailmon shook and almost everyone tumbled over. Koji caught Hikari jst as they fell over wincing a bit as his head hit the ground. Hikari looked in shock at him hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Koji are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah...Just gonna be sore later..." he gave her a small smile, " what was that?"

"TUSK STRIKES!" The mammothmon yelled and sent the attack at Trailmon knocking him off the tracks.

Everyone slowly got up and groaned. Thankfully no one was badly hurt. They all nodded and agreed. It was time to fight back.

"Ready everyone?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari..." Koji warned.

"Don't start now. Come on!" She yelled running outside.

The others followed after her and all changed to there digital forms. They started to fight against the many Mammothmon.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Blizzard Breeze!"

"Ivy Hug!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

They all attacked trying to fend off the Mammothmon. One of the Mammothmon hit Zoey and Yuuki. Sending them flying into one another.

"Zoey!" JP Yelled and redirected one of the tusks to the other Mammothmon and shielded her.

"Yuuki!: Takuya did the same but picked her up and moved out of the way.

"Were okay..." they groaned.

"Celestial Arrow!" Hikari yelled and shots the arrows at her enemies.

"Hikari! Duck!" Rosy yelled, "Spirit Strike!"

Four fox spirits came to her aid and helped attack the Mammothmon.

Koji ran up to Hikari and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Koji! I'm fine. Come on worse can happen." She pushes them out of the way as a burst of cold wind rushed over them.

"Koji...worry later fight now." she smiled and Shot another arrow at the mammothmon.

He agreed and helped to didgitize them. After they digitized the last mammothmon and JP helped Zoey stand after she took a hit from one of the tusks head on. They turned the trailmon right side up and then de-digivolved.

"what the hell was that about?" Takuya asked.

"Who knows. Maybe it was a test...they didn't seem like the friendly Mammothmon." Rosy groaned.

"Don't worry Kids. We'll be at the springs soon so you can relax." Trailmon said to them.

"Thanks Trailmon." Hikari said and started to nod off.

Koji noticed this and directed her head to his shoulder. Too tired to protest she fell asleep on his shoulder. Rosy and her "Plan" started to move along nicely. She nodded to The others and they all smiled at the two dozing off together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tiger: there you go everyone sorry it was so short but we have that BIG ouran chapter to do and we promise the next one will be so much better. and more cuter

Liz:yup! and here's something ectra! we have a contest for you all!

tiger: the first three people to get this right can join the fic! they can be a digimon or a human. and you can pick to join the group, work at the hot springs there heading to, or be one of the bad guys. plus for the girls they can get a hug or kiss from there favorite guy from the story.

liz: yups! so here's the contest question you have to answer to get in. who is the shadow that is scaring Hikari, Yuuki, and Rosy. Here's a hint the 'shadow' that is chaseing the girls tryed to destroy hikari and yuuki's grandmother. grandma kari. you have alot of time for this. so hurry.

Tiger-chan: good luck and read and review! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Tiger-chan: New chapter finally!

Liz: *choughs a bit*

Tiger: hee hee thanks liz for doing this chap

liz: no prob you get to do the next half

TIger: -_- great and i have writers block anyway enjoy the new chap KOJI KOICHI!

Twins: xBlackTigerx does not own digimon or any of its characters except Hikari, Yuuki and Rosey

Koji: thank heavens

Tiger: *smakes koji upside the head*

Koji: OUCH!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AND WERE HERE!!!" Yuuki exclaimed as they stepped out of the Trailmon.

"We can hear." Koji joked slamming his ears pretending he had something in them.

"Oh shut it. Come on. Thanks Angie!" Rosy smiled and hugged the trailmon.

"Alright, alright jut let me go you nut." He said as he puffed away.

They all laughed as they all walkd to the hot springs area. The girls walked off to one area as they guys went to the other.

'Time to put my interesting plan into action...' Rosy said to herself.

"Ummm Rosy?" Hikari asked as everyone watched the creepy smile spread on Rose's face, and as she rubbed her hands together evilly, "What are you doing?"

"Umm...thinking evil thoughts?" Rose shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"Righ....Okay then come on guys lets get changed." Yuuki joked and they walked off to change.

When they were done they stepped out in there swim suits and slowly stepped into the nice hot water. A chill running through them as the warm water made contact with there cold skin. The boys on the other hand weren't so bright...

"CANNON BALL!!" Takuya yelled out as jumped in with JP and Splashed the girls.

"Ahhhhh!!" they screamed at the unexpected water.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot" The two sang as they tried to adjust to the hot temperature.

"Told them it was a bad idea." Koji said and followed his brother and slowly walked in to the springs.

"I'm goanna kill them for making my fur wet." Gotomon hissed and tried to dry her fur.

"Sorry" They said together.

"Right. Anyways back to what i was doing...Ahhhhhhhhh...." Zoey sighed in relief and sunk to her neck into the water.

"That sounds like a good idea. We fought hard today guys lets just relax for now." Koichi suggested.

The others nodded and relaxed in the nice hot water. Rosy kicked Koichi in the leg and gave him the signal to start the master plan. He smirked and nodded his head. He quietly got out trying not to move so much to disturb anyone. He and Rosy slowly snuck away and put together the rest of the plan.

"You sure there not goanna kill us for this later?" Koichi asked.

"No. I'm positive there goanna kill us. But its worth it to see those two idiots together and finally stop beating around the bush. Geeze if you wanna say you like a person then just say it." Rosy said shaking her head and covering the holes.

"....Ummm...Rosy..." Koichi said timidly.

"Yeah?" she asked back not paying much mind while setting up the scattered clothes.

"What you said about just saying something to the person you like...Ummm...." He trailed.

"Yeah..." She froze.

".....Ummm thats pretty deep." Koichi said slapping his forehead.

Rosy let out a sigh and turned to face him with a smile.

"Thanks Koichi. Now come on and do your brothers stuff...I'm not touching his boxers." She faked gagged and followed what she was doing.

"Me either." he joked and they finished there plan.

-Back with the others-

"I'm bored." Takuya said again for the millionth time.

"WE KNOW!!" They all yelled at him.

"Okay then wise guy come up with something to do." he accused Koji and the others.

"Fine its called the quiet game. First one to talk looses starting now." Hikari smirked and leaned against the many rocks.

"Thats not funny." Takuya pouted.

"He looses" Patomon said happily.

"But that also means we loose too cause were talking too." Gotomon said.

"Awww man..." He pouted.

"Okay then lets play marco polo." Takuya said and everyone groaned but Tommy. (Liz-Gahhh he's too cute!!! Everyone-*sweatdrops*)

"That sounds like fun." Tommy said and swam closer to the rocks everyone was leaning on, "Please can we play?" He said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Awww man...why the eyes...." JP groaned and caved.

"Fine but only one game. So try and make it last but don't be an idiot and miss on purpose." Hikari said and caved in as well.

Soon everyone was in and tried to decide who's it.

"Why not just put Takuya as Marco. He's the one who came up with the bright idea." Zoey said.

"True. Okay Taki your it and no buts about it now under you go." Yuuki smiled and dunked his head under with Koji's help. and they all swam off as he came up for air.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!...Where they go? Ohh well. Marco!" He called and closed his eyes.

"POLO!" they all screamed out.

Rosy and Koichi joined in before and they all tried to evade Takuya. Him being very bad at this game. They made him swim into rocks, the wall and in complete circles. He accidently grabbed Yuuki's butt and she kicked him out of the pool and into a bunch of rocks.

"Ouch..." Hikari laughed.

"That..*laugh* had to hurt *laugh*" Koji laughed along.

They all laughed at him as he got back in. They continued to play until he finally got someone right.

"Man Takuya you suck at this game. You'd think after knowing us after a while you'd know who we are." JP said and got out of the water.

"Well its not that easy." Takuya countered.

"Right. I bet you i can tell who each one of you are by your voices." Yuuki challanged.

"Your on. Okay close your eyes and we'll mix up." Takuya said and everyone scrabbled.

"Okay i'm ready." Yuuki announced.

"Okay then. Who am I?" Takuya said proudly.

"Takuya." she said bored.

".....Too easy. Okay try someone else." Takuya pouted.

"Okay." she shrugged bored.

"Me."

"Tommy."

"Hi?"

"JP"

"This is ridiculous."

"Hikari."

"I'm bored."

"Rosy."

"I'm hungry."

"Zoey."

"OKay, okay we get it. You win...." Takuya shouted and flaied his arms.

"See and i've only known them for three days." Yuuki said proudly.

"Ohh shut it..." Takuya pouted.

"okay lets get some sleep. tomorrow we go back to figuring out how to get back the digital world." Hikari said tired.

"Alright...Umm Hikari sweetie...why is this out?" Rosy says holding up Hikari's shorts.

"WHAT THE!?" She exclaims and snatches it out of Rose's hands.

"Hey here's....umm bro..." Koichi says sheepishly and points behind a rock.

"Awww come on!" Koji yells red faced and runs behind the rock.

"Ugh a digimon must have rummaged through our clothes. Here's my shirt." Zoey sighed.

"Yeah, here is my shorts." Takuya shook his head.

"At least our digi-vices are still here this time." Tommy said happily and pulled his out of his pocket.

They all sighed and went on a hunt for there clothes. Rosy giving Koichi a knowing wink as the trail of clothes led Koji and Hikari further away.

"What are you doing?" Gotomon said as she snuck behind Rosy.

"Nothing." Rosy sang as she picked up her clothes.

"Right, as happy as i am for what your doing...nows not the best time for it." Gotomon scolded.

"I know that. But when was the last time you've seen her this happy huh? Just give it a chance. We've beaten "Him" before and we'll do it again. Now just let my plan go okay. What harm can a bit of match making do?" Rosy said innocently.

"Ummm how much match making are you doing?" Koichi said as he saw JP and Zoey walk off and Takuya and Yuuki the same.

"hehehehe you'll see. Why do you think we dug so many holes?" Rosy giggled as she picked up the last of her clothes and went into the small hut to change.

"She's kinda scary huh?" Tommy said timidly.

"You have no idea..." Gotomon sighed and went to curl up in the same hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!! hahahahahahahahahaha

Karey (me): Arite that's a bit much -_-

koji: she hit the sugar again didn't she

Artie (liz): noooooo *looks Innocent*

Karey: *sighs and shakes head*

Koichi: read and review

Artie:Hint; clothes lead to trap holes and koji and hikari both fall into the small cramped hole. Same for the others. take it from there lol

Karey: ARTIE!!!!


End file.
